A Random (Yet Satisfying) Series Of Events
by TheUltimateAnimeFan
Summary: Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, And Babs Seed are going to the beach for the weekend and Provocative Attitudes, Slightly Skimpy Swimwear all lead to one (slightly Unexpected) Turn of events. Will Spike Go with it? Will he give in to his lust fuelled desire and go all out with the crusaders? (HINT: I wouldn't be writing this if he didn't!) (Also on my FimFictionpage)


'Thinking'

"Talking"

"YES!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted out! Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Babs Seed all jumped in excitement.

Sweetie Belle was dressed in her signature outfit, a purple sun-dress with a white-dyed hay hat laying on the ground beside her. She was wearing her mane up in a tightly wound ponytail with a ribbon similar to Applebloom's, although its color was only a few shades of purple lighter than her dress.

Applebloom was standing there looking equally as stunning in short denim shorts and a figure-fitting light pink tank top that left her midriff bare. It left just enough to the imagination to stay intriguing, but showed just enough so that you liked what you saw. Her hair, as per the norm, was pulled up into a high ponytail with an overly-large red bow holding it in place.

Babs was in short gray track shorts and a tank top much like Applebloom's, but made of the same fabric as her shorts, and less form fitting. Her hair was hanging around her head, cupping it slightly, and was cut short so that it fit her slightly tomboyish look, yet still looked incredibly feminine.

Scootaloo was the calmest despite her extremely active and energetic attitude. Based on her body stance she was excited along with the others, but managed to look distracted as well. The look did complement her short, spiky magenta hair and similarly-coloured track outfit, which was much like Babs' one.

Spike was wearing his trademark black jeans and green sport shirt, which hugged his quite muscular form. These were joined by a black leather jacket that he had bought just as soon as he had finally grown into the right size (as he had had his eye on it a while and planned on getting rarity to re-tailor it to fit his smaller body), and black high tops with magenta laces to tie them up.

"For the love of Celestia, calm down. It's not like I agreed to date you all!" Spike replied, slightly taken aback and slightly annoyed at their vehemence to his response. "We're only going to the beach for the weekend while the girls are in Canterlot"

Spike slumped down in his chair and looked up at the 4 girls in front of him. 'Wow, they've really filled out in all the right places, I mean look at- SPIKE,' he mentally berated himself, 'stop thinking those kinds of thoughts!''

"Sorry Spike, it's just that we're all so excited! It's our first vacation since graduation..." Applebloom replied apologetically "Ah' Guess we should go get ourselves packed and ready for later."

"Ok, be back in an hour! The train leaves at 11 A.M. sharp, and I'm excited too." Spike told them all.

He closed his eyes as he heard them walk out the door. 'How am I going to get through a weekend with these girls', he thought to himself, 'I don't even know why I agreed...'

"Oh well, I should get packing" He mumbled to himself as he got up and went to his room in the basement.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Time Lapse +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike walked to the door after hearing knocking, and opened it to see the girls standing there with their suitcases. "Right on time!" Spike said to them. "Let me get my own bags and then we'll be off."

"Alright Spike" Babs responded excitedly with a small blush, unbeknownst to Spike, but not unnoticed by the rest of the CMC.

As Spike walked away Sweetie Belle turned to Babs. "Oh, and what's got you so excited?"

"I'll tell y'all later when we get to the hotel" Babs replied hurriedly, the blush intensifying on her face.

"Alright, but I'll hold you to that" Rarity's "sweet" but just as gossip-loving sister replied, her curiosity piqued. 'I wonder what that girl has got into her head. She seemed very, flustered, when Spike addressed us...'

Just then Spike returned, holding his purple and green suitcase. "Alright ladies, let's go!" And off they went, getting odd stares from Ponyville's citizens as they made their way to the train station.

================================== Scene Change =============================

"Ugh, such a long, boring train ride" Spike said through a yawn. 'We're only halfway there and it's already been 2 hours,' Spike groaned inwardly 'and all there is to do is try not to be awkward and sleepy'

"I know! Why do trains have to be so slow! Compared to flying that is.." Scootaloo responded.

"I know, I'd be up there with you gliding through the clouds!" Spike complained loudly. He had at this point grown his wings, unbeknownst to all but his closest friends due to the fact that they remained hidden under his clothes.

Babs, not being close enough to make them out under his clothing, was shocked. "Wait, you have wings and you didn't tell me?", she griped a little too loudly, "And I thought we were really close...'

Spike chuckled at that. "Yes, seeing as none of us know your address I can't exactly send a letter telling you."

"Well, I guess I'll let it slide then" She mumbled. The other four shared a good laugh at her expression, which she didn't take kindly.

"Hey! It's not that funny... is it?" She asked both annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright" Spike gently replied. "I thought you looked cute." To that Babs blushed wildly and looked away, which went completely unnoticed by Spike. After they all settled down they quietly continued, letting the motions of the train rock them to sleep...

==================================Scene Change============================

All but Babs awoke to a slight chuckle from the food trolley lady passing by. They wondered if they had arrived yet, only to realise the position they were in.

Apple Bloom had Spike's right arm clutched between her breasts as she sat angled towards him.

Scootaloo was taking up the space on the left side of his lap.

Babs was sitting on the other side of his lap, straddling one of his legs. She occasionally muttered in her sleep: "No, Spike! We can't do that in public..."

Sweetie Belle, always the most innocent of them all, was just resting her head on his left arm. Spike sat there, squished between them all, wondering how they had gotten into that position in the first place. Poor Spike had so many different views of their breasts, and along with Babs pushing somewhat against his crotch it was no wonder his member started to slowly harden. As it hardened further it woke Babs up after several pokes to the stomach, much to Spike's embarrassment. 'C'mon! You can't do this to a young, hormonal dragon!' he thought.

As Babs awoke she burst away from him amidst shouts of "Sorry", waking up the others who reacted similarly, with an "EEP", more apologies, and a "Hwehugecaknca-GAAHHHHHH".

Meanwhile the trolley lady stood there trying not to wake up the remaining passengers with her laughter at the ridiculous scene.

"Does anyone want anything?" She managed to cough out in between laughs. 'Wow, this is an unusual... couple?' She thought. 'I wonder how it all works...'

"Urrrr... yeah, I'll have an orange pineapple smoothie." Spike slowly replied whilst rubbing his wings to get some feeling back into them, having lost most of it in his wings when he was being squished by the girls. 'Sweet Celestia I'm so embarrassed... why did she have to walk in on that?'

"That'll be 3 bits please." Spike scooped the small amount of bits out of his pocket, letting the girls order what they wanted. They soon got their food, keeping their mouths full in order to have an excuse from talking.

"Soooooooo..." Spike said as he finished his last few bites. "Anypony know how we got like that?"

Everyone else replies in the negative and so Spike, possibly the most embarrassed of the five, asked "All in favour of never speaking of this again?"

A round of 'I's' go around, settling the matter.

The train whistle then blew, sending the group scrambling for their bags as they hurried to leave the awkward memory behind with the train. They slowly made their way down the beach looking for the "Boardwalk Neighbourhood Hotel", walking in upon spotting it. They met a formal-looking fellow in a fancy suit, similar to the one Spike himself had worn to the grand galloping gala, with a carefully slicked back mane and a name tag that identified him as one Booming Tycoon.

"Hello, and welcome to the Boardwalk Neighbourhood Hotel! How many rooms will you be needing for your stay?" he asked politely.

Apple Bloom answered quickly, replying "Ah' Think we'll need two. One with one bed for the drake here and one with 3 beds for us girls."

"Alright then, I will show you to your rooms. Now, how long will you be staying?" Tycoon questioned.

"Two days" Spike replied.

"I see. And I assume you're paying, my fine gentledrake?"

"I am indeed"

"Well, I will see to it that your rooms are properly kept for today and tomorrow. We have an extensive bell system, so if you ever need anything just pull the string by the door and somepony will be up shortly" Tycoon told them, gesturing at a wall of numbered bells.

"I'm sure the girls will make good use of that." Spike commented, lightly chuckling.

Tycoon stood up from his desk and motioned them to follow, leading them to room numbers 137 and 138, conveniently right across the hallway.

"Well, again, if you have need of anything just ring the bell and somepony will be up soon thereafter." Tycoon stated once again.

"Thanks." The five guests replied in unison, heading into their separate rooms to get settled.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Chapter end/


End file.
